The present disclosure relates to a solid-state image pickup device, a method of manufacturing a solid-state image pickup device, and an electronic apparatus and more particularly, to a solid-state image pickup device, a method of manufacturing a solid-state image pickup device, and an electronic apparatus that can realize both suppression of smear and an excellent transmission characteristic.
In the related art, in a digital still camera or a digital video camera, not only charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors but also complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors have been frequently adopted. Recently, an imaging function has been included in a mobile apparatus such as a mobile phone. A MOS-type image sensor has been mainly adopted as a solid-state image pickup device mounted to the mobile apparatus, from the viewpoint of a low power supply voltage and low consumption power. Therefore, a CMOS image sensor that is one type of the MOS-type image sensor will be described hereinafter.
For example, a CMOS image sensor in which a storage element (capacitor) is provided for each pixel to realize simultaneity of accumulation in each pixel and so-called global shutter imaging is enabled has been suggested in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-29835. However, in the CMOS image sensor suggested in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-29835 in which the global shutter imaging is enabled, smear may occur due to leakage of light in the storage element during charge retention and image quality may be deteriorated due to the smear.
Therefore, a first method of installing a light shielding film right above the storage element to shield the storage element from light and preventing leakage of the light has been known as a method according to the related art to suppress the smear.
In addition, a second method of digging the light shielding film installed right above the storage element into a semiconductor substrate and preventing the leakage of the light has been known as another method according to the related art to suppress the smear (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2009-129931, 2011-198850, 2007-5493, and 2004-319959).